Reunion
by le.Flame
Summary: 96 years after Edward abandons Bella, the Cullen's return to Forks. But who are these two mysterious girls, that everyone talks about, and how do they have ties to the Cullen's?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The story belongs to The Fantabulous Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: The story belongs to The Fantabulous Stephenie Meyer. I lay claims only on the plotline, Renny and Max. If I owned Edward My name would be on the list that doesn't let you write about my stories cuz Eddie-poo would be mine!! And he couldn't play! This includes the whole story


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok this is 96 years after Edward left in New Moon**

**Ok this is 96 years after Edward left in New Moon. Never came back. Bella has a new friend who is like Renesmee half human and half vampire. Except her mother is half werewolf. I know its unlikely but just go with it.Canon pairings except there are 2 new characters. 1 with the Cullen family.**

EPOV

I can't believe I'm here. Back in Forks. Back where I left my love and my heart and my life. I forced my family to move and because of me they spent the last near century putting their lives back together. Bella had swept in, changed our lives, and then I swept her out , in turn ruined our lives.

Our lives are better now. Especially since Max joined us. Max is awesome. He's a 6"9 male, non-shopping version of Alice. His power was kind of like Jasper's. If he wants you to like him you have to. I keep think Bella would him with out his power. I mean she put up with Alice. What's another crazy person into the mix?

I turned off my iPod. Alice was yelling at me in her thoughts to stop wallowing and get ready for school. She is one scary pixie. She has been hiding her thoughts from me all week so hearing her like that was a shock. I stood up and got dressed. I dressed simply now. It's not like I had anyone to impress. Not with Bella gone. God, I missed her.

Pulling on a simple brown sweater, jeans and Nikes, I declared myself ready. Alice on the other hand, didn't seem to think so_. Oh, no mister. You are so NOT done. Get ready nicely or I will come shoot you!_ Knowing she would very much come do just that, even though I thought my outfit was perfectly acceptable, I changed. Into a white button-up shirt and nicer black jeans. This outfit pleased Alice enough obviously, because she now started to shout at me to come drive to school.

**Ok first chapter! How did you think it was! R and R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Heheh… have I left those few people who have read my story in suspense long enough

Heheh… have I left those few people who have read my story in suspense long enough? Well here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if this is OOC!

Alice Pov (**Now we'll figure out why she was being secretive)**

I'm so excited! Ever since my vision last week after Carlisle decided to move back to Forks. The vision was murky, like there was something missing but the gist of it was clear! There's another vampire in Forks. Maybe even 2! So now I'm excited. Maybe they will want to shop.

I quickly stopped thinking things like that. I mean Jazzy can probably feel the excitement coming off me. And lets not forget dear Edward who is probably listening. Instead I started singing veggie tales songs in my head. You've got to love those little creatures. Oh YAY its time for school!! Maybe that vampire is at my school! Let's go

Jasper's POV

I'm starting to get a little worried. The feelings coming off of Alice are some she hasn't felt for a long time. The complete excitement, hyper, excitement trio. I wonder what my little pixie has cooked up this time. And I certainly hope it doesn't have to do with Rosalie and Emmett's hair. We were hiding for weeks after that stunt!

Edward's POV

Driving to school in a car with Alice when she is being sneaky is scary. You never know what she is going to think to cover up her real thoughts. Today, thank goodness, it was singing veggie tale songs. Now usually those are annoying enough but compared to yesterday when she was picturing Jasper in costumes, was just plain disturbing, today was tamed.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed after all these years our cars are still the nicest ones in the parking lot. Except for 1. The latest Pontiac Solstice. Max, and Rosalie got site of that one and they're brains went to mush. Rosalie was thinking of how to soup it up, apparently it was a good car, and Max was dreaming of driving around it.

Alice of course was taking any of this boring sitting and staring at cars. She wanted to people watch. Which made me look up and listen to the thoughts of the students around me.

_Whoa, they're hot. I wonder if I have a chance with the blonde. She is almost as hot as the Parker sisters_

_WOW! Look at those cars. It's almost as nice as Renny Parker's Solstice. I wonder how they got them!_

_Wonder if they're single._

_Wonder if they're together_

_Wonder who they are_

The childish thoughts swirled around me. There was a lot of wondering but there was also a lot of comparing to the Parker sisters. At least I knew who the solstice was. Renny Parker that was a strange name. I wonder who she is.

**Hehe my evil mind will leave you will a cliffie. I will introduce you to the Parker sisters next chappie. I think most of you have figured out who one of the is!**


	4. Chapter 3

3 updates in one afternoon

3 updates in one afternoon. You people better consider yourself lucky. This might not continue! Now on to the story

Max POV

I couldn't stop wondering about those Parker sisters Edward had told us about in the few brief seconds before the bell. Rosalie was almost as hot as them…. Our cars are almost as good as theirs. I wondered all through Spanish and English. In Trig, I got distracted. There was an overly beautiful girl in my class. I automatically presumed her to be one of the Parker sisters.

She had snakebites, an earring in her eyebrow, a stud in her nose and lines up her ear. Though the piercings should have toned down her beauty, but it didn't. Instead it kind of extenuated it. She had long black hair with blue, green, and hot pink streaks in it. Her pierced lips were full and her eyes were almond shaped and blue. A strong icy blue. She had a small nose and from sitting down looked about 4"7. She was as tiny as Alice. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I wanted her to like me. So I used my power on her. Surprisingly she just glared at me. I was worried. That never happened. My power always made people like me. As the teacher came is she turned around and I got a whiff of her scent. There was one definite thing I knew about this Parker girl. She was not human. The scent was all wrong. There were definitely differences. She smelled so different. Almost animalistic!

"Mr.Cullen. Could you please answer the question?" The teacher, Mr. Tremblay asked me (If any of my friends read this yes it is our Mr. t). I quickly glanced at the board. "2" I answered flashing one of my signature smiles. "FANTABULOUS! That is CORRECT" After shouting this the teacher then proceeded to throw his chalk across the room. I jumped but the rest of the class just either smirked rolled their eyes or laughed. I presumed this happened often. "Mr. Cullen, please come up here." I did as I was told. To tell you the truth I was rather scared of this teacher " I desperately sorry. I FORGOT TO HAVE YOU INTRODUCE yourself. Why don't you go ahead and do that now." And with that scary sentence he put his arm around me ( a feat I was almost 2 feet taller then him) and looked up.

" My name is Max Cullen, and I just moved here with my adoptive parents and family. My father is a doctor at the Forks Hospital, and my siblings are students here. I have 4 adopted siblings, and a twin brother." With that I was done with my intro. We had worked hard to create an new story. Since Emmett and I looked so much alike we were twins, Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales again and Edward and Alice were twins as well. The story would be that Esme loved twins!

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen that was very good. My name is Mr. T and I will be your mathematics teacher this year. You need someone to show you around." He looked around. Apparently finding a victim he turned on the poor person. "Ms. Parker, why don't you take the liberty of showing this gentleman around? HMMMM! Yes you will of course because he is new and you are a nice person." The look "Ms. Parker" was giving him didn't make her look like a nice person. "Of course I'll show Mr. Cullen' around" She said softly. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. It was like wind chimes, and a baby's gurgle. But despite the beautifulness you could tell she was mocking me. "FANTABULOUS! The bell has gone you are dismissed!" Great, the bell has gone I was out of the class with the crazy person, but I was stuck with a creepy, beautiful human who my powers apparently didn't work on. This was just GREAT!

Mmkay what you people thinking. I gave you Max as a treat. The girl is Renny not Bella and she is half human half vampire. The thing with the teacher actually happens on a daily bases at my school. We have a crazy math teacher (he retired this year) and he was full of energy. Except he talked really slow, sweated too much and forgot things in the microwaves. He also threw his chalk across the room to get peoples attention!!


	5. Chapter 4

One more chapter right now. I want to get all my ideas down before I go nuts! Commence the story. BTW getting Max as a present means I wasn't going to do his POV till later! Enjoy!

Max's POV

As I stood up I noticed that Renny was still glaring at me. I tried my powers on her again. As usual nothing. This was getting annoying. I wonder if this is what happens when Edward wanted to read Bella's mind but couldn't. Hmmm… I definitely have more sympathy for him now. I know how it feels.

"Right, are you ready to go now, vamp?" said a beautiful voice above me. Startled I looked up. It was Renny. She knew I was a vampire. But how! Humans aren't that smart. Then again she doesn't look human either. She definitely looks vampire beautiful. But the eyes are all wrong. And no needle can stab us! "Wow, just when I thought you had to be one of the funniest looking vamps out there you go and make that face. What cat got your tongue? Or are you confused on how I know? Do you really need my help? I know your family doesn't." Startled at the onslaught of questions I glanced up. She laughed and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. " I didn't think so." She turned to go. "Oh, by the way. Tell you and your little "family" to keep away from my sister and me. Got it?" I just looked at her shocked. I nodded just the tiniest little bit. She laughed. "Good" then just like that, she was gone!

Renny's POV

I know I was being unnecessarily mean. I know my rudeness was uncalled for. I know my mother was probably turning in her grave right now. But the Cullen's must stay away from Bella **(know you know who her sis is!)** That Edward ruined her life. He must pay. And if that means staying away from that gorgeous vampire, I must do it. Family is more important then my love life. I think.

Walking toward the cafeteria, I saw a familiar mahogany head in front of me. "Bells" I called " Wait for me Bella!" Half the hallway turned toward me, excluding my darling sister. I know she does this to annoy me. She seems to know exactly where to push on my buttons. You would too if you lived with a person for 50 years. My main pet peeve was being ignored. I was not used to it. Deciding to punish her. I started sprinting. Jumping on her back and screaming piggyback was the way to annoy Bella. Probably because she was so easily embarrassed in her human life. Haha, but it is funny though.

Just as I was about to jump on her back, she said very quietly, to quiet for humans, "Don't you dare. You did that yesterday and do you remember the consequences." Ugh, did I ever. Bella's Grandma's stroganoff was almost as bad as bat blood. And Bat blood was AWFUL! Being divided into quarters, as I like to think of it, was surprisingly easy. 2/4 of vampire, which allows me to be quite vampiristic, including immortality, beauty, blood drinking, graceful and the wonderfulness of my powers: Being in control of every element in the world. Including in people's bodies. So I could change anything I want. Whenever I want. Especially my face.

Then there was the human half. Which allowed me to have a heartbeat and blood. The downers are I have to sleep, not as much as a regular human but I still need at lest 24 hours a week, and then blushing, crying, body heat. The like.

Then my werewolf quarter. The instant healing. The ability to change in to a wolf when I get downright furious. The ability to talk to others in my head. All of it is wonderful. I am one of a kind. I mean there are other half vamp, half humans or vampmans, as I like to call them, but No one has some werewolf.

As we entered the cafeteria, Bella looked around, as was her habit. When she reached one certain table she stopped. I knew without looking whose table it was. The Cullen's. The pretty little life-destroying vampires. All the sudden I felt Bells shield fly up. Oh no. The pretty one. Edweird, he he that's a good nickname, looked up. And when he saw what he stopped breathing. I was certain of it. As soon as Bella's shock wore off she took off running. I thought about going after her, but I knew where she was going and I also knew she needed to be alone. Instead I walked over to the Cullen's table.

Edward's POV

I could not believe it. It was Bella. But Bella was supposed to be dead. Not looking 18. That must mean she was bitten. I stopped breathing. Then all of the sudden there was a new voice ringing in my head. It was Bella's I just knew it. Lost in my daydreaming, I didn't notice the girl standing next to her. Or notice the furious expression on her face. I actually didn't notice her until she slammed into a chair across from me, next to Max, and Max kicked me in the shin. THENI noticed her. She was very pretty, nothing on Bella though. Hmmm Bella. Then a pretty voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hello. I'm Renny Parker. And you are the Cullen's. I am going to say this once, and once only. Pretty boy over here already knows what I'm going to say. Stay away from here, especially you Edward or I will make you bodies into ashes. With just thinking about it. Got it? " "What!" Alice was mad. Her best friend who she hasn't seen in 96 years and she has to stay away. "Excuse me, Renny who are you to tell us to stay away from Bella. She was our friend WAY before she was yours, so we'll just talk to her ourselves." Renny snorted. She just made herself 5 enemies by being mean to Alice and she doesn't know it yet. "She's your friend? That's the way you treat friends. Without even saying good-bye. Just packing up and leaving with no notice. You, Alice, you were her very best friend. She thought she could trust you with anything. Emmett, she felt like you were her big brother her protector. Jasper, you were always there, especially in Phoenix. You know the only reason she hates that night is because she was afraid she hurt YOU. Rosalie all she wanted was to be apart of your family. But you were too jealous. And Edward. Oh Edward…" Then she did something very weird.

She started to look between Max and me. In a very uncomfortable way. But was more uncomfortable was her words. "I have no idea how you could do that? How can anyone, ANYONE, would hurt someone as sweet or as caring as Bella. She found me when I was a baby 50 years ago and she took care of me. You are the biggest jerk alive. And yes, I know you're not gay. That is just an acceptable excuse for what you have done." With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving us speechless. All of us were wondering…_Wha_t_ have we done to Bella._

How was it my lovely reviewers? Was it long enough for you? My sister thinks I'm a nutcase for spending so much time but I felt you guys deserved another chap today! R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

I hope you people are happy

I hope you people are happy. This story is cutting into my sleep time. Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to shy-baby-2007 because of the great review!!

**On with the story!**

Alice's POV

The rest of the day went slowly after that. On the ride home no one talked much. We were all to busy thinking about our actions against Bella. And wondering how she became a vampire.

With all these thoughts running though my head I didn't notice the car stop. Or everyone get out. Just then I went into a vision. Not just any vision. A vision of the past.

_**I was hurt. And tired. And in pain. And all I could think was "He's gone." Suddenly there was a high soprano voice, almost like a baby, above me. "Oh is poor little Bella hurt?" I turned around and there she was. Victoria. "Well, I heard yours and Eddie's conversation and it looks like no one loves little Bella. I was going to kill you to hurt him, but I guess I will just have to bite you so you know how it feels to live for eternity without the only one you love." With that she took a step closer. And closer. And then she bit me.**_

__My scream of pain shocked me out of it. I looked around. I was on the couch. There was my family looking worried. Except Edward. Edward looked horrified. I asked him in my mind._ Did you see?_? He nodded._ Good._ I started to stand, and the room started spinning. Then I did what I'm sure no vampire has ever done. I fainted.

Edward's POV

After Alice had fainted, I started to ponder what she had seen. I had left so Bella would be safe from vampires. Not get turned into one. My Bella really is a danger magnet. Suddenly I felt the urge to talk to her. In person. Face to face.

I quickly went to the phone book. There listed under Jacob Parker, who was the only Parker, was Bella's address. It coincidentally was also the address of her old house. Of course she would pick to live there. It was technically her house. Again I felt that driving urge to talk to her.

Standing up, I raced outside. Getting into my car I drove down the familiar road to the house I promised myself and Bella I'd never enter.

So what do you think? I know its really short but I wrote it at midnight in a notebook. My lovely reviewers told me to give them more so I made this filler!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok chapter 6

**Ok chapter 6. I expect reviews this time!! **

Edwards POV

Ask I pulled up to the driveway, you could clearly see that this was not the house it used to be. The paint was redone so it was pure white. The door was a bright yellow. As well as the shutters. Actually all the trim was yellow. A bright stand out happy yellow. It did not look like those Bella's house. There had to be other people living there. But no it was Bella's. Because I saw the car. And so I knocked on the door.

When the door opened, it was not Bella. It was Renny. She opened the door smiling but as soon she saw me the smile turned to a scowl. "What do you want, I thought I told you to stay away from her." As I tried to control my temper, I asked myself what was this girl's problem. She had no idea what Bella and I had been through, even if Bella had told her. "I just want to talk to her. I want her to hear my side of the story. Just let me have 15 minutes to talk to her." I pleaded. I was ready to get on my knees on grovel. My face must have held something because her thoughts automatically turned nicer. Maybe this girl wasn't as bad as we all originally thought. "Fine. I'll see if she will talk to you for 15 minutes." And with that 1 nice sentence out of her mouth she walked up the stairs.

I walked into the familiar house. It was definitely changed since Charlie lived here. Back then it was all beige and white. It was boring. Now the hallway was a bright red. Looking into the living room I could see that it was a bright blue-green. Kind of like the ocean. In the past the living room held a ratty old couch and armchair. Now it had 2 sleek white couches, and a fainting sofa. Back then there was a old, brown TV. Now there was a sleek plasma screen hung over the fireplace, with all sorts of gaming consoles beneath it. There used to be pictures of Bella and Charlie, now the was abstract paintings. If Bella had changed as much as this room, I'm not going to know who she is.

"Edward." The soft, musical voice brought me back to the present. "What do you want?" I turned and there she was. The reason for my existence

Vampirism made her look more beautiful. She had long brown hair. It was longer and thicker then when she was human. She had round, full lips, but like when she was human the top one was slightly fuller then the bottom. Her skin was whiter then when she was human but not by much. She still was the most beautiful creature I ever saw.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I actually owe you way more than an apology but you must understand I had no idea Victoria was watching us. If I had I wouldn't have left I would have protected her. I would have killed her. I actually had no idea she had a connection to James like that. I left to protect you from vampires, but all I ended up doing was changing you into one. The exact thing I left so that would never happen. Now your one of the eternal damned and I'm so, so, so sorry. This was never supposed to have happened. Can you please forgive me?"

Bella just sat there. Again I wished I could read her mind. I could see in her face there. She was struggling to comprehend what I was saying. Then realization hit her face.

"How did you know how I was changed?" Was the first question. Knowing Bella there would be tons more.

"I'm actually trying to figure that out myself. Alice had a vision of it. But it was a vision of the past." That confused me. We sat there in silence for a while before the next question.

"Where have you been all these years?" I really didn't want to answer that question, it was too embarrassing. It looked like she had moved on but I pretty much rolled up into a ball.

But I answered her truthfully. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. I was determined not to go back to you. So I went to South America. And to tell you the truth, when I wasn't with my family I basically curled into a ball and let the sadness have me."

"Why. I mean why would it be the hardest thing for you. You don't love me anymore." Oh the inevitable question. I just wondered if she still loved me.

"Bella, don't you remember what I told you?" She smiled sadly. "I remember everything you told me. They are my only human memories left."

I smiled in the exact same way. "Bella I told you. You are my life now. You were my life back then. And I plan to wait until you let me have you in my life in the future. I can wait Bella. One way or another I will get your trust back, even if it takes eons. I still love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I never stopped."

Bella's POV** (haha this is a first)**

As he said that I knew he was telling the truth. There was no other way, sincerity rang in his voice. And I knew he would fight for me. Because Edward is stubborn. But Renny's words when she came to tell me that Edward was here rang in my mind. "Don't let him in too quickly, Bells. You know that if he leaves again you might not be able to pick up the pieces again." And I knew she was right. It took me a decade to put my life back together. If he left it would collapse. Renny was the smartest person I ever knew. She was the kindest as well.

I just sat there thinking. And Edward was there sitting waiting for me to answer him. And I knew I had to but I couldn't find my voice. There was my Greek god and I needed him. I needed him bad. But he hurt me bad. Which did I need more? My love or my life?

Now I will be the evil author and leave it there. And you people will just have to wait until I get back from my grandma's. HAHAH! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Mkay here it is

**Mkay here it is. I am listening to the goo goo doll!!**

**I love Iris and I would know at least one of my fabulous reviewers do too!!**

**Warning: May contain Fluff!!**

_Last time on Reunion: What do I need more? My love or my life?_ Bella's POV

I just sat there for who knows how long. Well Renny probably does because I think she was timing it. Finally I found my voice.

"You still love me?" That was supposed to be strong. But it came out so weak. I promised myself if I ever saw Edward he would never see be broken. And look at me.

"Yes, Bella. I love you and I will for all eternity." I looked up and there were his eyes. They were so full of love and understanding. I felt like he knew how hard it was on me. "But what if you leave me again. I cant be hurt again Edward. I don't think I could take it."

I couldn't see what he was doing. But I heard him moving. "Bella, open your eyes please." It was so soft so gentle there was no reason not to love him. So I did. "Isabella Marie Swan or Parker, which ever you want, I swear that I will never leave you. Because if I did I would not hurt only you, but my family. And myself. I couldn't leave you if I tried."

I couldn't stop it. That speech did me in. All my barriers broke down and I was sobbing. Great, broken dry sobs. He was so beautiful, so gentle, so kind. Who could not love him?

I felt him take me into his arms. I just sat in his lap and sobbed. He rocked me back and forth like a baby, rubbing my back and soothing me. As soon as I could talk I manage to mumble, "I love you Edward, I love you more than anything!"

Then he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. There is nothing better in the world than kissing Edward. Then I heard a voice.

**"**Bella. Are you still here or did you go over to his house.**" **Renny called. I love Renny and all but she has the worse timing. Edward groaned. "In here, Ren."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I." She said out loud. But then she started to talk to me in her mind '_Bella what are you doing? Did you just let him back in. If he hurt you once he can hurt you again. How can you trust him after he did that to you! BELLA DON'T DO THIS._' From the amount of mind chatter, which so only does when words couldn't cover how mad she was, she was furious. I let some one back in, with out letting Renny know, or help me decide. Renny is my comfort. She would always tell me to think things through thoroughly and right now she thinks I did not do that. I looked up and what I saw was scary.

Renny's temper makes her do weird things. Things like, I don't know, turn her hair a deep red, make her eyes go red, and she go blow things up if she's not to careful. When I looked up I was glad to see the only thing red was her hair, and even then it wasn't dark red. But I knew Renny, and she will escape to the forest to blow something up. She always does.

"Please, excuse me. I hope I'm not intruding. Bella, I'm going out." With that and a fake smile, she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room. This would take some explaining.

I looked at Edward. He looked a little shell-shocked. That happens the first time you experience Renny's temper. "It's okay, Edward. She's not mad at you. Just at me. She'll cool off in a little while. But while we're waiting for that to happen can you take me to see Esme?"

My love smiled and said "Of course Bella. She'll be overjoyed to see you." Then he picked me up kissed me and added, "Everyone will"

All right I totally warned you. There was mild fluffiness. Don't worry. Renny will come around soon. And her and the Cullen's will be friends. Eventually


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people**

**Hey people! I know I know. People want more. You know I had to people get mad at me. One said she hates me and the other told me I was evil! All in a days work! Anyway this is about 3 weeks after Bella and Edward got back together. Renny is still mad at Bella. Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

It had been a few weeks since I got my angel back and it felt like 96 years had never passed. That is until Alice asked Bella a question.

"Bella, where is Renny. I want to get to know her. From your descriptions she sounds like an awesome person!" Bella glanced down. She looked very sad and guilty. "I don't know where Renny is. She's avoiding me. She doesn't think I should let you guys back in like this. She's afraid that you guys will hurt me again. But I know you won't."

After that it was silent. Until Max, who had been pondering this point for a while, said "Bells, when Renny first talked to us she mentioned something about you finding her as a baby. Can you explain that?"

Bella looked at each of our faces. She took a deep breath and said "If I tell you guys she will blow my bed up, but since I think you guys deserve to know I will tell you."

"46 years after I was changed I was hunting in the woods around Bismarck, North Dakota. I had finished hunting; I got this scent in my nose. It smelled delicious. A cross between a human, animal, and the most beautiful perfume in the world. Upon searching for said scent, I found a baby. With a note attached. Which was extremely weird. All that was in the note was instructions. It said the babies name and asked whichever vampire that found her to take her home and care for her. It said that the baby was half vampire, half human. Or as Renny likes to call them 'Vampmans'. So I did the right thing and took the baby home. As you probably know this baby was Renny. It took her 7 years to fully mature and by then we were best friends. But 10 years after she was fully grown she left like Edward did. Teenage rebellion. While Renny was away, I don't know much of her life. She was taken into foster care, because she can sleep and eat human food and everything. She fell in love with a human. And then after said human fell in love with her she decided to tell him her secret."

At this point Bella had to take a deep breath. She looked so upset that I started rubbing her back and Jasper sent her calm waves. Before you could hear Esme puttering in her garden but she had come in and was listening to the story. I heard Carlisle thinking upstairs and he was listening too.

Then Bella started again. "So she told this human her secret. And he was afraid of her. He avoided her at all costs. He made everyone avoid her like the black plague. When she tried to talk to him, say she was exactly what she was before, he laughed in her face and told her that he never loved her, he just wanted her. And now he didn't want her."

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were crying at this point. I could hear Esme's thoughts and all they were was '_that poor girl, that poor poor girl' _

"Renny came back. She can change her appearance you know. She used to have blonde hair, and the same blue eyes. She looked like a fairy. If she was still like that, I would have a pixie and a fairy. Anyway, when Renny came back she came back looking like she does now. I was worried. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. And I kept pestering her and pestering her. Edward saw what happens when Renny gets a little mad. That was nothing compared to what happened. One day, I pestered her so much she literally exploded. Into a wolf."

At that point Carlisle gave up all pretense of work, and came running down. "Like a werewolf? She exploded and phased like a werewolf?" he questioned. "Yes, Carlisle. Her mother was part werewolf. So she is ¼ werewolf. 2/4 vampire and ¼ human." Bella replied. "That's so interesting…" "Yes, Carlisle its very interesting. Can we hear the rest of the story?" Max interrupted, growing impatient.

"Yes, anyways, I had seen Jacob do that, Jacob black at La Push. He explained all about werewolves to me, and we were friends. So I calmed her down. And she phased back. And when she was human, she started crying and telling how sorry she was. After I got her calmed down she told me her story. And I told her mine. Since then it was just the 2 of us. Just us, the Parker sisters, who everybody wanted to be, excepting the sad fact that they had an invalid father. Then as soon as she saw you her guards went up. You got a very bad first impression of her. Normally she is very sweet, and caring, and her manners are impeccable, but when she gets mad she loses stuff like that."

"Renny puts the same consideration on what happened between the 2 of us. The boy we loved betrayed us both. But the difference mine left me to save me and hers just wanted her for sex. So Renny cannot understand what is going on because she thinks Edward is like the boy who left her. And that is why Renny is so confused and avoiding me. She will come around, eventually. She has too."

Bella ended her story, leaving us speechless. Could Renny really hate us? I mean, I am positive I am nothing like the boy that left her. I love Bella more then my own life. I guess I'm going to have to get Renny's trust the hard way and stick around for a while.

**Another note from the evil author who enjoys leaving her people with a cliffy, making them hate her. But I swear this time, this is not a cliffy. I mean this finishes the chapter completely. And you people are just going to have to wait patiently. I mean I'm not a machine! BTW, who wants a Renny x Max romance? If you don't TOO BAD!! Cuz it's coming! Cars on profile! They are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you people don't kill me. I'm really sorry, I just have writers block and I don't know what to do with this chapter, but here it goes! BTW cars are on my profile. They are flashy and shiny and beautiful! Oh if anybody else was confused last chapter, Bella cannot hear Eddie's thoughts. It is Edward's pov, but bells talking.**

**Renny's POV**

I felt really bad. I had been ignoring Bella for almost a month. Is that anyway to treat your sister? But I cannot condone what she was doing. Edward is going to leave her again, I just know it. You can't trust boys. Well, I cannot. Especially after what happened with Braden.

I know that all boys aren't like him. Just most of the boys who like me. I scare the nice ones away.

After pulling into the parking lot in my baby, my solstice. I know we are supposed to keep a low profile and everything but she was just to precious. Anyway, after I parked, I heard a voice. A guy's voice. GREAT!

"Hey, Renny. " even greater than a guy, it was the hottest Cullen guy. Max. God, I love him. He's so beautiful. But so was Braden. You just can't trust beautiful boys.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me. I mean Bella might trust you guys but there is **no** way I do." I was so mean. But if being mean he would leave me alone, it was necessary. "Renny, I don't intend on staying away from you. I know that guy hurt you, but I swear I wont."

WHAT?! How did he know about Braden? Wait I need to calm down before I phase.

"I don't know who told you, actually I do and she is going to get it tonight, but that still doesn't mean I want you talk to me. I mean, I don't even know you." There, that was bordering on nice, and it will probably confuse him.

"I want you to know me, but you wont let me have a chance. I want to get to know you, my whole family does, but you wont let us." Max replied frustrated. I could he was trying to figure me out.

"Why in the world would you guys want to get to know me? I'm nothing interesting." Great, just invite him in, would yah Renny. That is an invitation, for him to flatter you and then ask you out.

"We want to get to know you, because you're all Bella talks about. Renny this, Renny that. Once Alice found out you like shopping she wanted to steal you right away! From Bella's descriptions, you are the nicest sweetest girl in the world." Oh that is so sweet.

"Fine. I'll sit with at lunch once in a while. Maybe today. Are you happy now." Oh Renny. What happened to being tough? What happened to never breaking under flattery and being strong? You just CAVED! "Ecstatic." He replied. And to tell you the truth he looked it. And to tell you some more truth, I felt it.

**Okay short I know. It is another filler, I just needed some little teeny, weenie thing where Renny caved. And she got mad at her self. No she is not crazy, she just gives herself pep talks a lot. Kind of weird I know but it happens**.


	11. Chapter 10

**Mmkay**

**Mmkay. My writer's block is going away slightly. I have a major headache, I didn't wake up until lunch and I feel like crap. But I'm writing anyway!**

**Renny's POV (all cars i talk about in this chapter are on my Profile! Check them out they are awesome!)**

I can't believe I'm doing this. Eating lunch with the people I hate most. Well, I don't hate them the most. I actually don't know them. Bella should hate them the most. The people I hate most are in Juneau, Alaska.

As I approach the table, I could see them staring. Max looks triumphant, like he didn't expect me to actually sit with them. Bella looks shocked, Alice looks excited, jasper looks scared, and Rosalie looked bored. Emmett and Edward had their backs to me so they couldn't see what everyone was staring at.

"Hello. Could I please sit here?" I asked tentatively. I'm actually afraid. Now everybody is staring at me in shock. Bella snaps out of it first. "Of course you can, Ren. Max, move over." I sat down between Bella and max, and everyone continued staring. I looked down.

After a few moments of silence, everybody started talking again. Turns out Alice and Rosalie were going shopping this weekend and Bella was being forced to come.

"Hey Renny, would you like to come?" Alice asked. Whoa. I definitely did not expect that. "Sure." I said, smiling. Again everyone stared. This time I wasn't sure why. Are they surprised I said yes?

"No, they are not surprised you said yes. They haven't seen anything more beautiful then you smiling." Edward said smiling as well. Oh. Well this is awkward. I forgot he could read minds.

"Thank you." I had to use my manners. Again everyone shook out of it and I started making plans with the girls for our shopping trip. We were going in rose's car because it was the biggest. Which led into a discussion of our cars, which the boys happily joined in.

"Which one of you has the solstice?" Rosalie asked, jealousy in every word. I think she likes my car.

"Renny does. I have another car, a convertible." Oh, Bella was trying to play down her car. Why she does that I don't know. I spent well-earned money on that car and it was a birthday present. And it's in her favorite color too!

"what type of car is it Renny. If Bella doesn't appreciate it, it probably cost money!" Edward said jokingly. I wonder if his siblings get annoyed with him always doing that.

"Bella doesn't like people to know because people always fawn all over. Like the time we went to the zoo in it and when we came out the parking attendants were kissing it!" I replied. Haha I'm soooo-getting Bella back for all the times she made fun of my cars through the ages.

"Yes, but what type of car is it." This time I replied in my thoughts. Drive everybody else insane. "Whoa, that is a good car. You bought it for her?" at least **HE **has an appreciation for my birthday presents.

"What car is it?" Max wanted to know. I think the Cullen's were getting slightly mad.

"The Aston Martin DB9 Volante Resimleri." Bella mumbled. But with us having excellent hearing we all heard her.

"Whoa. That is an awesome car." Max said, shocked. Another person that appreciates my birthday presents.

"Yes, it is. What type of car do you have Max?" I could see through Bella a mile away. If he had a cool car, I wouldn't be able to resist talking to him. Bella so wanted us to get together. That girl really can't act.

"Porsche Carrera GT" Max replied. Omigod. He's hot and has a Porshe. Does he get anymore perfect?

"That is a good car, but the brakes on my solstice are soooo much better." He may have a cool car, but by the end of lunch I will prove that my car is better.

"If you think your car is so much better, how about I drive you to Port Angeles, and we see whose car is better." Date sounding thing, but I will prove my car is better.

"Deal." He looked very smug. And with that we got off the topic of cars, and I went back to ignoring him. But I couldn't help but feel excited about getting to know the Cullen's, including max, better. This would be an interesting year.

**There you go. Renny and Max are getting together slightly. They have a date. About this is going to be an interesting year, The Parkers, and Cullen's are in their senior year, and then they are moving away. Once again cars on my Profile**


	12. Chapter 11

It's me again

**It's me again! I'm really really tired today! Who's excited for the Olympics? There's a poll on my profile, i really want to know the answer!! DO IT! **

**Knowing me I probably will get sick by the end of today. That always happens. EVERY YEAR! So yeah im dealing with writers block and sleep deprivation, so if my chapter isn't good please forgive me! I would also like to thank some people. This people are people who constantly review and private message me and follow "Reunion" faithfully, and for that I am grateful. Its always nice to know your work is appreciated! So:**

**Lillitgirlx2: Thank you for all your talking, and reminding me to listen to the goo-goo dolls, which got me out of my funk**

**LeNegrita: Thank you for listening to my insane chatter about what Renny's name was. I was ridding on nerves and had to talk to somebody!**

**Lupinxbabe1993: We are so making those t-shirts! Thanks for talking to me yesterday! **

**My BFF, T, also makes it onto this list but I won't say her name, because that's not cool. She was the first one to read my story and she was the one who talks to me every night and listens to my ranting!! Thanks bud!**

**Onto the story!**

Max's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had a date with an angel. She looked almost happy, something I hadn't seen since I met her. Sure, I had seen her give a sad little smile in the distance, mostly when she was talking to bella, but all the time she just seemed sad.

Now I have a chance to make her happy. I was going to prove to her I wasn't like that boy.

Then I realized I had 15 minutes before I picked her up, and I was in no way ready.

"Alice! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed. It would take the work of Alice and vampire speed to get me presentable. My curly black hair was a mess, and I was wearing old sweats and a USC sweatshirt, which I have had since I was human.

"What do you need max. I was kind of busy." Alice complained. Then she got a look at me. "Oh my Carlisle." She said horrified. "Don't you have to pick up renny in like 10 minutes?" I nodded.

"Wow, you really need my help. Go shower while I pick out your outfit." Alice ordered. "And be QUICK about it."

Showering in a record speed of about 3 minutes, I got out and saw that Alice had slipped the outfit right by the door.

It was a pair of jeans faded in all the right places, and a plain black t-shirts. It was the perfect casual date outfit. Putting those on, and my black and white Nikes, I ran out at vampire speed.

Jumping into my car, I'm sure I pretty broke every speed limit in the city. Then I got to the house.

I had never been to the parker house yet. Bella always came to our house. It was pretty plain, white with a yellow door and trim. It had flowers everywhere, which bella was busying herself by watering.

"Hi max! Renny will be down in a second. She is trying to figure out what shoes to wear. Knowing her it will take about 15 minutes, so you can go in and sit down." Bella said cheerfully.

I let myself into the house, into the living room, which was hooked up amazingly. It had amazing stereo system, a plasma screen, and every gaming console you could think of.

I picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table, looking at the cover I realized with a laugh that it was car and driver.

"You think my taste in magazines is funny?" a musical voice said from behind me.

I turned and there stood renny. She was smiling, and she looked radiant. I had never really noticed her clothes before, always looking at her face, but tonight I noticed.

She was wearing a red tank top underneath a white long-sleeve shirt, which had buttons at the top that were undone. She was wearing black jeans, and red slides. All her streaks were red, and I noticed that she had taken out most of her piercing. You couldn't see any holes, either.

Finally tearing my eyes away from her outfit, I looked into her face. She looked amused, probably at my intense scrutiny of her outfit.

"Shall we go?" I asked, using my manners that I grew up, first with my mother drilling them into my brain, then Esme.

"We shall." She replied lightly. We walked out to the car, said goodbye to bella, who was watching with a smile on her face. I opened the car door for her, and then ran to my side. Then I got the engine started.

"Now we'll see whose car is better. Mine will win of course, but its only fair to give your little Porsche a chance." She said. I smiled. But all I said was, "you'll see."

Renny's POV

I looked at the clock. 4:15. Max would be picking me up in an hour and 15 minutes. I needed to start getting ready.

I stepped into the shower, my mind reeling. It was so full of thoughts. I realized that I actually liked Max. A lot. And I really like the Cullen's,

After spending half 'n' hour in the shower **(when you say it right it rhymes!) **I started picking an outfit. I could hear bella outside, watering my ginourmous **(SPELLING?) **flower garden.

I spent 30 minutes trying to pick an outfit. I finally decided on red tank top that was from Paris, a Ralph Laurent white long-sleeved, and American eagle jeans. I spent 15 minutes between heels and slides, seeing as he was about 2 feet taller then me, but I decided to go with the slides. I had a feeling that we would be doing a lot of walking, and the humans might get weirded out by me walking in 6-inch heels without complaining for along time.

Then I spent the remaining 15 minutes getting my face ready. Concentrating hard, I made all my streaks red, took out all my piercing except the first 2 in my ears, and the top one in my left ear. My werewolf ness took over and made the holes close in 2 seconds.

I then proceeded to do my make-up. I did it very simple, just lip-gloss, eyeliner and a bit of brown eye shadow, but that was all I really needed. I could hear a car pull-up and Max talking to Bella. She told him to go inside and wait, making a joke at my extensive, getting ready process.

I walked down the stairs, just as max walked into the living room. I watched him from the doorway, as he looked around. He looked incredibly hot. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, which defined all his muscles, and Nikes.

He sat down and looked at the magazine I had thrown down that morning. It was the latest issue of Car and Driver. He chuckled after seeing the title, so I decided to make my presence noticed.

"You think my taste in magazines is funny?" I said. He turned and jumped at me standing there. I started to smile. He was so cute when he was surprised.

I watched him give me the once over, he obviously thought my outfit choice was good. I smiled a little at that. Like he knows anything about clothes!

He smiled at little, embarrassed smile, and said "Shall we go?" in a perfectly polite voice. A cute, car loving guy with manners. Does he get any more perfect?

"We shall." I replied, trying to keep my emotions out of my voice, something I had gotten very good at living with my foster parents those last few months.

We walked out, and said bye to Bella. She smiled at me, but I could SO see past that smile. I knew she would pull the Spanish Inquisition on me as soon as I got home.

He opened the door of his silver Porsche, which was admittedly a good car. I joked with him as he got in and started the engine. "Now we'll see whose car is better. Mine will win of course, but its only fair to let your little Porsche a chance." I teased him. He just gave me a little smile and tolded me "you'll see." And with that we were off!

**Here's that date you people want. I'm sorry it took so long but I had writers block up until the end of Max's** POV.** Then I got my writing skills back. HEHE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

Ok last night I totally got over my writers block and I think I will finish this story in 2 to 3 chapters

Ok last night I totally got over my writers block and I think I will finish this story in 2 to 3 chapters! I might write a sequel, I just don't have an idea for it yet.

Renny's POV

As we were driving, I asked max were we were going. He looked embarrassed for a second, and then said, "I found this really pretty spot, kind of like Edwards meadow. I was wondering if you wanted to go there?"

I was shocked. I knew what that meadow meant to Edward, and Bella. It was were they first realized they were in love with each other. And he wants to take me to a place like that!

"Um, I'd love to! Is it pretty?" he smiled and nodded. I smiled in return, and then noticed the stereo.

It was state of the art, and there was a space underneath jam-packed with CDs. He's cute, he knows about cars, he has manners, and he appreciates beauty in things, and likes music! His good points just keep going up and up.

As I turned on the stereo, he looked nervously at it. I wondered why, until the song came blaring out of the speakers. Once I realized what it was, I started laughing.

"You listen to Pink. Not just pink but U + Ur Hand?" I asked between laughter. Poor guy he looked mortified.

"No, but Alice does and she was driving my car this afternoon." He said. That only made me laugh harder, he sounded so defensive.

"Ok, enough laughing at my expense!" he said, smiling at me. He turned of the radio, and asked, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"I think you just did, but shoot!" I replied. How many questions could he have?

Turns out he has a lot of questions. Favorite color, book movie? Best actor, actress, comedian? It's like he wanted to know about every aspect of my life. It was amazing. He kept up a steady stream of questions, during 15 minutes in the car, and 30 minutes walking to the spot.

I looked up when he stopped asking. "What are you all out of questions?" I teased. "No, we're there." He replied.

I looked around. It really was beautiful. It was a riverbank, surrounded by oak trees, and 2 low branches met together, to make a sturdy bench, right at the river's edge. There were lilies, surprisingly. They don't usually grow out in a place like forks. It's only daily nurturing that I get mine to grow.

"Wow." I breathed. It felt like church. You just get this feeling that you have to talk quietly. It was so beautiful!

"I'm glad you like it." Max said, chuckling at my reaction. "Now sit down. I made you a picnic!"

"Wow, Max that's sweet. What is in it." I tried to be polite, but truly, I like blood better then human food.

He chuckled at me again, probably at my expression. "Deer, mountain lion, or grizzly." I smiled. All my favorites!

"Yummy." I said enthusiastically. As we drank, Max continued with the 20 questions. More like 6, 238 questions.

We just sat there and talked for hours. Just talking about everything. His human life. My childhood with Bella., everything and anything under the sun.

He seemed particularly interested in my wolf genetics. He wanted to know what I could do.

"I can heal quickly, go with out sleep for a week, and if I get super angry I can phase into a wolf." He then wanted to know if I could do anything else, like vampire abilities.

"I can change the nature of things. My hair, my face, the weather, animals, the earth. All those flowers at the house shouldn't be able to grow in Forks' climate. Its super useful if you want to move to a new town, and you 'accidentally' got yourself famous." He laughed at the even though I was perfectly serious.

Then his face changed. Instead of being all laughy, he was serious, very serious. "Did you change your appearance from what you were originally born in?" I nodded. "What did you look like then?" So I showed him.

Max's POV

Her face screwed up like she was trying to concentrate really hard. Her hair turned golden and fell to her waist. It turned really curly. Her bangs grew out and were pushed to the side. Her eyebrows became less defined and more golden. Her eyelashes grew thicker, and her eyes suddenly appeared bigger, and if possible, bluer. Her nose became bigger, better fit for her face, her ears smaller, her cheeks rounder. Her lips, became full, and rosy red.

If I thought she was beautiful before, she was beyond beautiful now. She was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

"This is how I looked when I fell in love with Braden. I think it might be the reason he claimed to love me." She said softly looking down, her hair cascading to form a wall.

At first I was confused. Who the hell was Braden? Then I understood. He must have been the guy that hurt her.

"I haven't been like this since I got home from Juneau. It hurt to look in the mirror. I felt like I was broken. Here was a guy I thought I could trust, and he just wants to get in my pants." She sounded so sad, so bitter.

I reached across the bench, and grabbed her hand. She looked up. "Renny, I really like you. And if you gave me a chance, I could show you that I am nothing like that bastard. Please Renny. Give me a chance."

She smiled. "Don't you think I know you're not like him? If I thought you were anything like him, I wouldn't be here. And to tell you the truth, I really like you too."

Hearing those words made me so happy. I couldn't help myself. I leant over and kissed her. She hesitated at first, and then she started kissing me back.

That kiss seemed to go on for hours. After we finally came up, I said "Come on, I should be getting you home. Tomorrow is a school day after all." She giggled and gave me a mock salute. "Yes Sir!"

The drive home was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a companionable silence. Hesitantly, nut sure how she would react, I reached across and picked up her hand and held it. She didn't pull back, or anything. Instead she held on tighter then I thought possible.

As soon as we got to her house, I raced across and opened the door for her. As we walked to the bright door, she remarked, "You know, your car is pretty good. But I still say mine is better." I chuckled and said, "Maybe it is, maybe its not."

Kissing me goodnight she said softly, "I know you're not anything like him. I also know you'll never be like him. Good night." And with that she was gone.

Bella's POV

I felt kind of bad. Just a teensy, weensy bit. I mean it was peeking into their privacy just a tiny bit. BUT I HAD TO KNOW!

If you walked into the room you would think it was story time. Alice sitting on the couch with all of us surrounding her. I was sitting on Edward's lap, just enjoying touching him.

"OHMIGOD! He is taking her to his river!" everybody, except me 'awed' I looked around me confused for a few minutes before the noticed

"Its like our meadow, love" Edward whispered to me. I smiled. That made sense. As we waited for Alice to know what happens next, Edward started trailing kisses up my next and check, up to my ear, and back down to my collarbone. It was very distracting.

"He made her a picnic. And now he's asking her questions." It went on like that for hours. Eventually we got bored and went to do our own things. Edward started playing my lullaby.

All the sudden Alice shrieked. "OH MY CARLISLE! They are totally making out." That got it. Now we're all happy. "Oh. Crap. They're coming home. Bella run home, because Renny is expecting you to be there. Remember you promised her." I nodded and stood up. Edward stood up with me. "I thought I would come with you." He said to my questioning glance.

We ran home and got inside, and tried to act normal. So we started making out. Then we heard Renny come in. she didn't even notice us. But, lord, did we notice her. She was back to normal. I could of cried. My baby was home!

**Ok this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter is last…. IDK if there will be and epilogue… there might be! Ok bye!**


	14. Author's Note!

Ok everyone I'm apologizing… I know it been like 3 weeks since I've updated, but my brain took a vacation and I can only hope

Ok everyone I'm apologizing… I know it been like 3 weeks since I've updated, but my brain took a vacation and I can only hope to get it back before Wednesday. And then school starts and Ill be super busy! So please forgive, I really don't want to write a crappy chappie…. HAHA. Anyway as soon as I figure out how I'm going to word the chapter, I will post it I know what is going to happen though!

Love

L


	15. Chapter 13

Ok by the amazing amount of reviews I have received since posting that authors note I decided I have to finish this story befo

Ok by the amazing amount of reviews I have received since posting that authors note I decided I have to finish this story, before homework starts up and I get busy! I am making this 13 chapters because 13 is my favorite number. HA I love 13! YAE ME FOR WRITING!!

**4 months later**

Max's POV

It had been 4 amazing months since Renny and I had our first date. Renny changed back to her punk self and only changed back on weekends, sunny days and holidays. I enjoyed seeing her as the true angel she is, or a Bella likes to say, fairy.

We were all at our house this afternoon. It was really sunny Renny was being a little fairy, she and Alice (they had become best friends) were planning their next shopping trip, Edward was teaching Bella piano, Rosalie was occasionally putting output into the girls plans well reading the car manual for Bella's Aston martin, and jasper, Emmett and I were playing Xbox.

Just then Carlisle and Esme walked downstairs.

"Ah, good, you're all here. We have something to we would like to discuss with everybody." Carlisle said.

Everybody put down what they were doing, and looked up. "Esme and I know that you are graduating in a months time, and we were wondering where you would like to live next."

Everybody started talking a once. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to go to Europe again. Edward wanted to go to Boston. Alice wanted to go to New York ( awesome shopping she said) and Jasper would go wherever Alice wanted to go. I personally wanted to go to Boston again. Only Bella and Renny were silent.

"Alright that's enough already. Looks like were picking out of a hat again." Esme said.

So we got out the hat and before Esme pulled it out, Edward groaned and Alice started squealing. "Thank you, Edward and Alice, for informing us where were going. I guess were going to New York!" Carlisle said.

"We also have another thing we'd like to ask Bella and Renny." Carlisle continued.

"We were wondering, since you two girls are all alone, if you would like to come live with us?" Esme asked, quietly.

It was dead silent, for about 3 minutes. Then the squealing began. My goodness they were worse than Alice!

Renny's POV

I'm going to live with the Cullen's. In New York. With Max. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!

"I take it, from Renny's thoughts, that she at least accepts. What about you Bella?" Edward said.

"I think your all crazy for letting Alice and Renny loose in New York. And I have to come keep an eye on them, you know, so they don't try to by the Empire state building, or lady liberty." Bella said laughing.

It was a great moment. We were all happy together, and life couldn't be better.

Hey peoples'. Well that's the end. I hope you like it. I do. Soooooo please review and tell me what you think of my story, and if I should write a sequel.

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and I would, of course, like to thank my constant reviewers and my friend! Now I have to go and post this chappie! **


	16. Authors note numero duex

Hey peoples

Hey peoples!! I have sequel news! SQUEAL! Anyhow there is a poll posted on my profile!! Along with the cars. The poll is about what the sequel should be about!! Now almost everybody who has reviewed wants a sequel so I will try to get it out but it might take a little while because school just started and all that but I will try my hardest for at least weekly updates. Which reminds me. As soon as this poll is over I will post another one with how many updates you want. Daily weekly every 3 days every other week? I don't know if I would be able to do some of that but the most loved one will be the one I try to do. Because you know how TV has a least one new show every week I kind of like that! Anyway much love

**L**


	17. POLL RESULTS!

Hey peoples so the poll is closed and the result is in

Hey peoples so the poll is closed and the result is in!! We have a tie!! The will go to university but somewhere in there Bella and Edward will get married!!

PEOPLE CHEERING!! Ok so ya. Ill try to get it up soon, I just have a lot going on!


	18. Sequel, or Authors note quatre!

Sequel is up

Sequel is up. Its called NYC: meet the Cullen's. Please tell me what you want to happen with this story. As almost everyone has read Harry Potter, I have 2 new HP fics on my account. Please check them out! All right, well go read the sequel!


	19. Penname Change

I have changed my penname!!! My new penname is Musical Via. So no longer am I Lillie136!! I'm changing it because Lillie136 is to much like my real name, and I got bored of it!


	20. New Story

Hey everyone check out my new story, It's about Renny, and the creep she went out with Braden, while she was living with her foster parents. It's called Before We Meet, referring to the fact that this is before Reunion. So check it out if you're a reunion fan.

Via


End file.
